


Scraps and Survival

by donutsweeper



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Downbelow, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: There were some people who saw a wonderful, bright world and a hopeful future, but not those who lived Downbelow.





	Scraps and Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



No one came to Downbelow if they could help it. If they had credits—or could beg, borrow, or steal some—they’d find somewhere else to be. Anywhere was better the wrong side of the station, the wrong side of the proverbial tracks. Have-nots stayed there only after they'd been pushed away from everywhere else until they were cramped together, doing whatever they could to scrape by.

A few complained, shouting about the unfairness of it all, but most didn't bother. It was the way it was and always would be. Life had a pecking order; they knew their place


End file.
